Joltsen
Joltsen is the main Piston Cup Racer in Cars: The Video Game, where as the Piston Cup Car is one character with different textures and voices in the files, and Joltsen is the standard texture. Cars: The Video Game Joltsen appears in each of the Piston Cup Races, usually found anywhere within the standings, for example, he places as high as 5th on Sun Valley International Raceway and Smasherville International Speedway, but is the slowest of all 20 cars on Motor Speedway of the South. He also makes a quick appearance in the cut scene of Smasherville. Livery Joltsen is black with orange flames, the number 52, and the sponsorship of Nitroade. Personality Joltsen does not have an actual persona, as he (and his 17 clones) can usually have any of 11 different voice sets (while the other 7 are voiceless), even though most of them lack any persona or even quotes. Abilities Joltsen does not have any special abilities. Skill level usually depends on which race he is in or which clone of him it is, such as easily comparing Lee Jr to Cortland in any race or Guenther in Sun Valley International Raceway to Guenther in Los Angeles International Speedway. Gallery Joltsen Icon.jpg|Status Icon Red Shirt.jpg|An attempt at a mod to make Joltsen appear in Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, where his name reads "Red Shirt". Trivia * In the coding, Joltsen and his clones are referred to as NASCARs when listed, and altogether codenamed "Nas", both of which refer NASCAR, the real event the Piston Cup is based off of. * Joltsen is the only Piston Cup Racer who both is one of the cars who is normally seen in the top 5 in at least one race and never is absent or has a twin. * Joltsen and Guenther are the only cars to appear in both the top 5 and all 3 slower "packs" throughout their appearances. * On the PC, GCN, Xbox, and PS2, Joltsen's grille is the exact same color as his body, making it blend in and seem to disappear. * On the Xbox 360, the haulers in the infield of Palm Mile Speedway have actual racer textures, including Joltsen, whose hauler texture is incorrectly shown with number 28, which was his movie number, and Joltsen is one of the cars whose number does not change on the X360. * Joltsen is the only NPC Piston Cup car to appear in a cut scene, even though he does not speak. *If Mods are used to make Joltsen appear in events other than Piston Cup Races, he will have localization issues. * Joltsen (along with the 17 clones) has 3 bars on his rear window in most versions, but has 5 bars on the Wii and Xbox 360. They also change from having two exhaust pipes each on their left side to four on both sides (two on each). ** They also all have blue eyes like Joltsen on the Xbox 360, as opposed to having one of four colors (blue, green, yellow, purple). Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Unplayable Characters